


Secret Admirer

by RyMagnatar



Series: Highschool Kids [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Highschool age, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyMagnatar/pseuds/RyMagnatar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros can usually tell what kind of day it's going to be within the first few hours. From how he wakes up, how easily it is to get ready and how his locker behaves, he's got a good handle on figuring it out.</p><p>A flooding of glitter and letters from a secret admirer might be welcome by someone else, but to Tavros, it was the herald of not just a bad day, but a bad week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Admirer

You had a couple of ways to tell what kind of day you were going to have. Good days were typically heralded with poptarts and on time buses and morning showers that left your hair looking almost like Rufio’s.

Good days had friends saying hello all morning and your locker opens on the second try and you have all the books you need and no suddenly forgotten homework.

But even good days can become really strange, weird, kind of horrible days.

When that second try of opening your locker ends up with you showered in confetti and glitter and little cutout hearts. It gets _everywhere_. Your almost Rufio hair. Your skin. Your clothing. All your homework. You want tocry because you have become glitterified.

What did you do to deserve this?

And then you see it. The heart plastered onto the inside of the door of your locker.

LUV U TAV. FRUM UR SECRET ADMIRER! XOXOXOXOXO

Oh.

_No._


End file.
